Aberration
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: Prophecies. Deaths. Secrets. Lies. Betrayals. Abominations. There is a new threat, a new darkness growing in the wizarding world. It's unnatural, an aberration.
1. Chapter 1

**Aberration**

_The prologue to this story is titled Prophecies, You don't have to read it in order to understand the story._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter Universe. It's JK's world I'm just playing in it._**

**Chapter 1:**

Albus Potter double checked his trunk making sure he packed everything he would need. Al felt like he had waited all of his life for this moment. He was finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Al's older brother James had gone last year and he spent this past summer talking about how awesome Hogwarts was.

"It's time to go" James said as he leaned casually against the Al's bedroom door frame.

"Okay, I'm coming" Al said.

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything? You don't want to get to school and then realize you left all your pants here" James said jokingly.

Al wasn't one to be riled up. "I'm not you James, of course I packed my pants."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you" James said and he walked away.

Al was about to follow him out of the room when he paused. It would be just like James to take out all of Al's pants and hide them. So Al went back and double checked to make sure he had everything again. And he did. Al rolled his eyes at his brother's antics before he went downstairs to where his parents were waiting.

"It's not fair" Lily was complaining to her mum, "I want to go too!"

"And you will go, Lily. You just have to wait you're eleven and then you can go" Ginny said.

"You can make me an aging potion" Lily said.

Harry laughed. "Do me a favor Lily, next time you see your Uncle George ask him about the time he and his twin took an aging potion."

"Did it go wrong?" Al asked.

"No, but it was still hilarious" Harry said.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Ginny asked. "No one forgot anything important?"

Both James and Al nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

Harry drove in his Rolls-Royce. They rarely ever used to car. The only other times Al could remember being in the car was when they used to visit Harry's cousin Dudley.

"Are you okay, Al, you look a little nervous?" Lily asked. The ride was taking longer than she thought it would and Ginny wouldn't let them change the radio station.

"I'm fine" Al said. It wasn't completely true. Of course he was nervous, he was finally going to Hogwarts. Al kept feeling like there were so many things that could go wrong. He could get lost at King's Cross, it's always crowded in September. The train could crash and everyone could die before they got to the school. The boat could sink and he'd be eaten by the Giant Squid or a Merperson. James said once a year the giant squid makes a sacrifice out of a first year and Al did not want that person to be him. And okay, let's say he made it through the train ride and past the water creatures, then he would have to get into the school and face Gwap, the giant gatekeeper, who only allows passage to good kids. And if for some reason Gwap liked him enough he'd still have to get the approval of Ririn the talking hat, who would eventually sort him into his house. So yes, there was a lot for Albus Potter to be nervous about.

"Yes you are you little liar" James said pulling Al out of his thoughts. "You're nervous. True Gryffindors are never nervous."

"James" Ginny said in a warning tone from the front seat.

"I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor" Al said defiantly.

"I don't think you're brave enough" James said.

"I am too"

"Nah, I think you'll be sorted into Slytherin" James said.

"No I won't"

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Lily asked innocently.

"Nothing" Harry said from the driver's seat.

"They're all evil" James said drowning out his father's words.

"Really?!"

"Yep" James said with a nod. "They like to haze their first years by tying them up against the Whomping Willow on the first night. And all of the Slytherins have to learn how to speak Parsletounge by the time they make it to Christmas or else they'd have to spend Boxing Day in a tub of snakes for ten hours."

"Stop it James" Ginny said.

"Don't listen to anything your brother says" Harry added. "Slytherins aren't all that bad and there is no way they'd be able to tie someone up to the Whomping Willow."

Both Lily and Al looked from Harry then to James. James shook his head letting them know that their father was lying. After all it had been years since their parents had been to school maybe things had changed.

"Maybe you won't be in Slytherin, you're really smart you could be in Ravenclaw" Lily said.

James shook his head and then started hissing like a snake.

Al didn't want to be in Ravenclaw, he didn't want to be in Slytherin either. He just wanted to be in the same house as the rest of his family. Actually there were a few members of his family that weren't in Gryffindor. Victorie and Lucy are Ravenclaws. But they're both prudish.

James told him that there were only two types of Ravenclaws. The ones who walked around with their nose stuck in books and the other ones who walked around with their noses stuck up in the air looking down on everyone else. Al didn't want to be either of those.

Surely Ririn would place him in Gryffindor. Al had plenty of courage. Like that time Fred and James dared him to climb to the top roof of the Burrow and pushed him down once he got there. Even though it was four stories up and the fall was long and the ground was really hard Al didn't cry. He didn't cry when he hit the ground even though he broke like (insert number here) bones in his body.

"I'm brave enough to be in Gryffindor" Al said.

"Sure you are" James said sarcastically.

They finally got to the train station. Al thought he could escape his brother's teasing but he was wrong. James would purposely walk behind Al hissing in his ear like a snake.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too" Harry told Lily who started to complain again that she wouldn't be going. She was sticking to her aging potion idea like glue.

"Two years" Lily whined. "I want to go now!"

"Don't worry Lily, when you get there you won't be a snake like Al" James said.

"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!" Al protested trying to get away from his brother.

"James, give it a rest!" Ginny said in that final tone of hers.

"I only said he might be. There is nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-" James smile faded as he saw the look his mum was giving him. James had been on the receiving end of that look for a few years now and he knew that look was usually followed by him getting into a lot of trouble.

They had reached the platform. James looked at Al cockily and then ran through the barrier.

Al took that as the perfect opportunity to talk to his parents.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" he asked. He had never been so long without communication from his parents.

"Every day, if you want us to" Ginny said.

"Not every day" Al said. He could imagine that the other students would think he was a baby if he couldn't go a single day without hearing from his parents. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year" Ginny said.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts. He likes a laugh, your brother" Harry said.

Al knew that he shouldn't listen to James, his parents had been warning him every since he was five. But still some of the things James said had some truth to it. Like the time James said that Aunty Fleur would turn into an angry fire breathing harpy if someone ate the last of her bouillabaisse. She wasn't exactly a harpy but small balls of fire did appear in her hands.

Being assured for now Al followed his brother past the barrier and onto platform nine and three quarters. There were a lot of people on the platform, enough people to get lost in the crowd. Al grabbed onto his father's hand remembering what James said about what happens to the students who get left on the platform.

"Where are they?" Al asked anxious to see his favorite cousin Rose who would also be starting her first year at Hogwarts. Al heard a familiar voice and turned around but it was only his Uncle Percy who was chatting rapidly to an elderly couple about broomstick regulations.

"I think that's them, Al" Ginny said and Al turned around so fast he nearly got a crook in his neck.

Four people came through the fog and Al smiled when he recognized the familiar profile.

"Hi" he said to his cousin Rose who was already wearing her school uniform.

"Hey, you look nervous" Rose said.

"A little" Al said.

"James thinks Al is going to be in Slytherin" Lily piped up.

Al rolled his eyes, he didn't think anyone was listening in on his conversation.

"Don't listen to James, only the sorting hat knows which house you'll be in" Rose said.

That didn't make Al feel any better.

"But you have to be in Gryffindor" Lily said.

"My mom says Ravenclaws aren't so bad, and Hufflepuffs either" Hugo said joining the conversation.

"But still it's not Gryffindor" Al said.

"I know, I think my dad might disinherit me if I'm not in Gryffindor" Hugo said.

"Don't be silly, dad would never disinherit either of us. Now I read in Hogwarts, a Revised History that the sorting hat was made to look into people's brains and tell what house would suit them best."

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure" Uncle Ron said. The adults seem to have finished their conversation.

"Ron!" Aunt Hermione said in reproach. She was always doing that.

"He doesn't mean it" both Hermione and Ginny said.

Neither Rose nor Al looked like they believed him. Great, now Al had more things to worry about. If he didn't get into Gryffindor his family might start to treat him differently.

"Look who it is" Ron said, he might have been talking to the adults but the kids looked too.

Three people stood out, two blonde one with black hair. Al had never met any of them before and before he could ask who they were Ron muttered "So that's little Scorpius," then louder he added "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

Aunt Hermione started to berate her husband. Al was still looking at the family. Al couldn't see anything too wrong with them. They didn't look evil. Maybe they were Slytherins.

"Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood" Ron was saying. Their grandpa was obsessed with all things muggle.

"Hey!"

James came back and Al was surprised he didn't have Fred with him. The two of them were like two peas in a pod even though Fred was a year older. Both of them liked pulling pranks on people. Fred's dad George owned a Joke shop and he was always letting Fred and James try out his new prototypes.

"Teddy's back there" James said.

Al looked up. Maybe he could talk to his god-brother Teddy, he wasn't in Gryffindor either. Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff. All day everyone has talked about Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw but no one said anything about Hufflepuff.

"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

Lily and Rose automatically turned to each other and began to discuss the new couple. James seemed to be expecting that reaction from the adults.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" Ginny said.

Since Teddy seemed busy there was no way Al could go ask him about what it used to be like in Hufflepuff. Teddy only graduated last year so he would still be able to give some input.

"I can't walk into Herbology and give him love" James said shaking his head, then he turned to Al and added "See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

Normally Al wouldn't have reacted but he was already nervous enough as it was. "I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about" Harry said, "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

The boats that go over the lake that houses the giant squid, who is just waiting for his new sacrificial first year.

"See you at Christmas" Ginny said and she gave Al a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, Al. Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

Al took a deep breath and said what worried him the most "What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Harry crouched down so their faces were level. "Albus Severus," Al almost groaned at hearing his full name, "you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

Al had never heard that before. If that was the case then all he'd have to do was ask the hat to put him in Gryffindor. "Really?"

"It did for me" Harry said.

The doors started to close and Al gave both of his parents hugs and jumped onto the train.

As he looked out of the window he noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at his family. "Why are they all staring?" he asked.

"Don't let it worry you. It's me, I'm extremely famous" Ron said.

Al and Rose laughed naturally as the train began to move. Once they could no longer see their parent's faces they decided to go find a compartment.

***Prophecies*Book*One***

Al sat in a compartment with the rest of his family. At first it was just him, Rose, James, Fred and Roxanne. James and Fred left right after saying hi to everybody. Then Dominique and Louis came into the compartment. Louis stayed for about two minutes and then went to go find his friends. Molly, Lucy and Victorie came last. Molly and Lucy were prefects and Victorie was head-girl and they had just come back from the meeting. Feeling like there was too much estrogen in that compartment Al left.

Al didn't know where he would go and he doubted he would find an empty compartment.

Al was in luck, the last compartment wasn't empty but it only had one person in it. The person was reading one of his school books.

"Is anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full" Al asked.

The boy looked up, he was the boy from the family his uncle had pointed out.

"You're a Potter" the boy said.

Al frowned. "So, and you're…" he had no idea, he didn't think his parents mentioned his last name.

"A Malfoy"

"Okay" Al said.

"Go ahead and sit down if you want" the boy said.

Al sat down. "My name is Al, by the way" he said, wishing he hadn't left his trunk in the other compartment so he'd have something to do.

"Scorpius" the boy said. "You really don't mind that you're sitting in here with a Malfoy?"

"No why would I?" Al asked.

"My father says that people are automatically prejudice of us because of our last names, especially Potters and Weasleys" Scorpius said.

"Oh, well I've never even heard of you before and my father isn't the kind of person who would hold a grudge" Al said.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "Your family is usually Gryffindor and mine is usually—"

"Slytherin" Al guessed.

"Yep, except for my mom, she was a Ravenclaw so there is always a chance I'll go there" Scorpius said.

"Both of my parents are from Gryffindor but my brother seems to think that I'm not Gryffindor material. He was mostly joking" Al said. He hoped James was just joking.

The Trolley Lady came by and both of the boys bought a lot of sweets. The subject changed from houses to quidditch.

"I've convinced my cousin into smuggling my broomstick for me so I'm definitely trying out for the house team this year" Scorpius said.

"What position do you play?"

"Seeker, just like my dad. How about you? If you try out what position would you try out for?"

"Keeper, maybe. James said I'm too small to be a keeper and I should play seeker. No offence or anything, but I think seekers are overrated" Al said.

"Seekers aren't overrated. They are the most important players."

"Keepers are pretty important too. If there isn't a keeper that leaves chasers free to score as much as they want."

"That's true but the chasers would have to score over fifteen times to win"

"That should be easy for any chaser to do if there is no keeper"

"I guess that's true but without the seeker the game would never end"

"That's also true"

The door slid open again. The boys thought it was the Trolley Lady again but it wasn't.

"Here you are Al, I've been looking all over for you" Rose said as she entered the compartment. "Oh," she looked at Scorpius, "I thought you were alone. Hi my name is Rose Jean Weasley. You must be Scorpius Malfoy"

Scorpius threw Al a what-did-I-tell-you look.

"Sit down Rose, yes this is Scorpius. We were just talking about quidditch" Al said.

"That's so normal. All the girls in my compartment wanted to talk about was cute guys. I'm so tired of the babble. I hope you guys don't mind if I intrude" Rose said.

"No, and don't worry we won't talk about all the hot girls around you" Scorpius said sarcastically.

They changed from talking about school quidditch teams to the professional ones. While Rose was insisting that the Harpies were the best team in the league, Al and Scorpius both thought that Puddlemere was better.

"Oh come on, The Harpies have the best chasers in the league" Rose said.

"Pfft, the Harpies haven't been good since Ginny Potter" Scorpius said.

"I'll tell mum you think so" Al muttered.

"It's all about Puddlemere. They have the best seeker in the league" Scorpius said.

"Seekers aren't everything" Rose said.

"What is it with you Weasley-Potters, the seeker is everything" Scorpius said.

The two of them continued to debate, their voices getting louder and their opinions getting more and more off base. Al wasn't paying attention. Suddenly his head started to hurt.

Al rubbed the sides of his head hoping it would relieve the tension. Al got headaches like this every once in a while. And to prepare for them he usually kept a potion kit on hand. But his potion kit was all the way in his trunk in the third compartment.

**"Darkness has arrived at Hogwarts again."**

Both Rose and Scorpius stopped arguing and looked at Al. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he was breaking into a heavy sweat.

Rose and Scorpius exchanged glances.

**"Once again the school will become a battleground."**

"What the hell is he talking about?" Scorpius asked.

"No clue" Rose said starting to panic. She had never seen her cousin act like this beofre.

**"Once again young blood will be spilled. History will repeat itself as the darkness slowly grows. The longer the darkness stays the stronger she will become."**

Al gasped and started coughing.

He blinked a little noticing how watery his eyes were. When he got his focus back he noticed both Scorpius and Rose were staring at him with wide petrified eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked weakly. His throat was sore and he tried to clear his voice.

"What do you mean what's wrong? You're eyes rolled into the back of your head and you started saying some creepy shite" Scorpius said.

"What's going on Al? What all this talk about darkness and history repeating itself" Rose asked warily.

"I need some parchment and a quill, can I borrow one?" Al asked ignoring Rose's question.

"Sure I got some in my trunk" Scorpius said. He lifted down his trunk and started looking for the items.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

Al felt a little nervous. There was only five people who knew about what he could do. His parents, his siblings, and a man named Marty Cambridge who worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries.

"A prophecy" Al said.

"You're a seer?" Scorpius asked as he pulled out the required materials.

"Something like that" Al muttered. He didn't like the word Seer, it was so feminine. He began writing a letter to his dad grateful that there weren't more people in the compartment.

"Do you know exactly what I said?" Al asked. He hated how he couldn't remember what he said when he had prophecies. Sure his dad said that was normal, but Al didn't think it was normal that he was speaking words and saying things that he knew nothing about.

"You said something about the school becoming a battleground" Rose said.

"And blood being spilled" Scorpius added. "I think there was something about darkness."

"Did it mention a girl?" Al asked as he scribbled hastily on the parchment.

"You did say 'she' but I was freaking out too much to hear what it was. So, how come you never told me?" Rose asked.

"It's my family's best kept secret. No one is supposed to know. I've been having these 'fits' since I was four"

"Damn, so you can like predict the future?" Scorpius asked.

"Not really. I just make these prophecies about growing darkness. I don't even understand it all, and I never remember doing it. Sorry if I freaked you out. It doesn't happen that often. I have to send this to my dad, so he knows." Al folded the paper and pushed past the two as he headed out of the compartment.

Al couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't even arrived at school yet and already he was acting like a freak. Why couldn't he just be normal like everyone else.

His head pounded and he found it hard to concentrate as he made his way towards the compartment with his things in it. All around him students were being loud and rambunctious, and it was adding to his headache.

As he passed on compartment someone grabbed his arm. Al looked up, it was James.

"Are you okay?" James asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Al said. He hoped if he said it lowly James wouldn't be able to hear how scratchy his voice sounded. But James wasn't fooled.

James lifted Al's chin and looked into Al's eyes. "Shite, you eyes are blood red," James looked around and then lowered his voice, "You had another one didn't you."

"Yeah, the train is slowing down. I need to send this off and change into my school robes" Al said.

"I'll come with you" James said.

"You don't have to follow me" Al said. James had let him go but now he was following Al through the compartments.

"Yes I do" James said.

"Did mom tell you to watch over me?" Al asked his temper rising just a little.

"Yes she did, but before you get mad, I would do it anyway" James said.

"I don't want to be treated like an infant like I need someone constantly watching over me" Al said.

"Yes you do. Damn it, what if the wrong person hears what you say and go back and tell someone bad?" James said.

"Someone like who? The girl? Nobody knows who she is" Al said. "No knows about this darkness stuff."

"Well she has to be somebody" James muttered. "And speaking of, who all heard you."

"It was me, Rose, and Scorpius in the compartment" Al said.

"Scorpius who?"

But before Al could answer he walked into the third compartment.

"There you are Al, I thought you were taking a restroom break but you never came back" Lucy said.

"Yea, I met up with another first year and we started talking" Al said as he pulled down his trunk.

"Hey, James, where have you been?" that was Victorie. The compartment was still full of girls.

"Ah, you know me I never stick to one place for long. I was just talking to Al making sure he found his stuff okay" James said. He threw Al a this-isn't-over look and went back to the compartment with his friends.

Al let his tawny owl, Aria, out of her cage and gave her the letter. Then he changed clothes in the restroom and he also took a potion for his headache. Then he went back to the last compartment where Rose and Scorpius had started a game of exploding snap.

"You waited until the train ride was almost over to start playing games" Al said.

"Sure why not" Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The train stopped ten minutes later. All of the students got off of the trains.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Al recognized that voice it belonged to Hagrid, dad's half giant friend.

Al, Rose, and Scorpius as well as the rest of the first years followed the sound of Hagrid's voice. Hagrid was tall with a lot of bushy black hair and a graying beard.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down a long, steep, narrow path. It was really cold and all of Al's fears came back when he realized they were heading towards the boats.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' around this bend here" Hagrid called.

All the girls oooh and awwwed when they first saw the castle. It was extremely beautiful. They were standing infront of what could only be the black late. It was vast, and there were tiny little boats on the dock.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

Al could hardly believe that four people could fit in one boat but he climbed into one followed by Rose, Scorpius, and another tiny little boy.

"Everyone in?" without waiting for an answer Hagrid yelled "FORWARD!"

The boats started moving all at once. It was eerieely silent as the boats moved towards the school until something huge flashed it's tentacle out of the water. A lot of people screamed including Rose who jumped on Al's lap but grabbed Scorpius around the neck and she even had her feet on the kid whose name she didn't know lap.

"Heads down!"

Everyone ducked.

"Um Rose…you're kind of choking me" Scorpius gasped.

"Oh, right, sorry" Rose said and she blushed. She let Scorpius go and slid off Al's lab. "Sorry about that" she said to the boy who she didn't know. "My name is Rose by the way, and this is my cousin Al and our new friend Scorpius."

The boy threw a look at Scorpius and then the turned his face back to Rose, "M' name is Rorie"

Scorpius snickered and Rorie threw him a dirty look.

The boats stopped in an underground harbor type thing. Everyone got off and began to walk the rocky path. After a while the path smoothed out and they began walking on grass.

When they got to the castle Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times on the giant oak door.

The door opened and there stood a tall slender, kinda round faced man. Al automatically recognized him as Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor and a good friend of his parents.

"The first years, Professor Longbottom" said Hagrid.

"Thanks Hagrid. Okay first years this way" Neville said.

All of the kids followed him into the castle. The place was huge and the kids all stopped and stared at some point. The walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was really, really high up. They followed Neville until they reached a small chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast will begin shortly. In just a few short moments we'll be entering the great hall you'll be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house will be like you family. You'll sleep, do your homework and spend most of your free time in the house chambers. Triumphs will earn you points and rule breaking will lose points. The house at the end of the year with the most points win the house cup. I think that's everything" Neville muttered that last part to himself.

"Oh, don't be nervous, sure the whole school will be looking at you but it'll all turn out okay in the end."

Neville's words did more to scare people than it did to pacify them.

"I'll be back in just a second, I have to see if they're ready let. Try not to make too much nose, you'll rouse the ghost."

The moment Neville left the room talk broke out.

"Ghost? What ghost?" a muggle born asked.

"You don't really think they're going to make us fight a troll in front of everyone, do you?" a nervous boy asked.

"Crap, if I'd have known we'd be sorted in front of everyone I would've fixed my hair on the boat" a little blonde girl said.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin; I heard it's full of evil people."

"Yeah, well Gryffindor is full of pricks."

"Take that back."

"My da will disown me if I'm not in Ravenclaw."

"What if something bad happens and I don't get sorted at all and they put me back on the train home" a girl with long black hair spoke up.

Everyone froze as they thought that over.

The door opened up startling a few students. "Okay, they're ready for you. Why don't you try to get into a straight line and follow me."

The great hall was glorious. There were thousands upon thousands of floating candles. Students were sitting into four long wooden tables chatting away. The tables had gold plates and goblets. The sky was a nice dark blue with a few clouds and a lot of stars.

Neville stopped in front of a long table at the front where all the adults sat. Al looked at the headmistress, she looked like the serious sort who had a strict no-nonsense policy. Al vaguely remembered meeting her once when he was six.

Neville placed a three legged chair and an old hat in front of the students.

The hat twitched and a rip near the brin opened wide and it began to sing a song:

"Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts teach us something please

If you go to Gryffindor you'll be filled with bravery

Sly and cunning my Slyterin friends

In Hufflepuff the fun never ends

And lastly you smarties will be in Ravenclaw

Some of you may possess them all.

But you're only allowed one house, so try me on

I'm the sorting hat and I'll put you were you belong"

The whole hall clapped, and a few first years let out a relieved sigh.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" Neville said. "Avery, James"

A small brown haired boy stepped forward and sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table over to the far left cheered.

"Boot, Tracy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The process continued on.

"Well mate, I guess this is the end" Scorpius said just before Neville shouted "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Al did notice people were looking at Scorpius with disdain. Was his last name really that bad?

"SLYTHERIN!"

Al clapped politely while he waited for his turn.

Some people it only took a second while others it seemed took forever. One kid, Doug McMillan, tripped on his way to the stool and the whole hall laughed until the headmistress gave them all the death glare. How she could give everyone the death glare without moving her face no one knew, but it worked.

"Potter, Albus"

Al walked nervously up to the stool. There's nothing to be nervous about he thought to himself, dad says I get a choice, and I choose Gryffindor. Yeah, I'm a Gryffindor. He repeated this over and over in his head until he sat down on the stool placed the hat on his head.

_Okay hat, put me in Gryffindor…please_

_**Please always helps**_

_Great, please put me in Gryffindor._

**_Are you sure. You've got some courage, plenty of brains, you're very loyal, and you're a bit sly_**

_So I could go to any house?_

**_Sure you can go to any house but that doesn't mean that house would be the right fit for you._**

_What does that mean?_

**_It means while you might be bright, you might not actually do well in Ravenclaw. And while you are loyal you wouldn't exactly be fit in Hufflepuff. Yes you have that Gryffindor courage, it is in your blood. But what about you Albus Severus Potter as an individual? What sets you apart? You're so full of ambition. There is only one place where you'll truly be able to be yourself. Sorry to say kid but Gryffidnor isn't for you _**"SLYTHERIN!"

Al heard a gasp and he turned to look at his brother whose eyes were wide with pure shock. He must've been joking after all. As Al walked over to the Slytherin table he noticed he was getting wide eyed looks from a lot of people, even Neville was hesitating in reading the next person's name.

The headmistress cleared her throat and Neville read "Powers, Luz"

A girl with long black hair walked up to the stool. She placed the hat on her head.

"Who would've thought" Scorpius muttered as Al sat down next to him.

"Expect the howlers in the morning" Al muttered back.

"You're family would really be upset?" Scorpius asked.

"My dad, no. The other members of my family? Yes. Especially my Uncle Ron" Al said.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting continued. Al expected the feeling of nervousness to disappear now that he was sorted, but it didn't. True, his father said it didn't matter if he was sorted into Slytherin. And yes, Al already has a friend in Slytherin, but still he was supposed to be in Gryffindor like the rest of his family.

Rose was the last person to be sorted and she went into Gryffindor.

"Let the feast begin" Headmistress McGonagall said. Food popped up onto the plates and everyone began helping themselves.

Talk broke out. Old students started talking about the holidays. New students started talking about themselves. All of the food was delicious and no matter how much was eaten more just popped back up.

Halfway through a lamb chop a ghost popped up through the table.

"Ah, look at all the firsties" a man with long dark hair who was covered in blood said. "Ah, I know your father" he said turning to Scorpius, "Great seeker, he never did win us a championship. Maybe you'll be better."

The Bloody Baron drifted passed them and moved on to other students.

"I wonder how he got covered in blood?" a first year girl sitting across from Al asked.

"My advice, don't ask him" A second year who overheard said.

Once everyone had eaten their fill the headmistress cleared her throat and stood up. "There are just a few start of term notices for you all before you go to your houses. Firstly note that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students," she sent a look to Fred and James both of whom just winked. "Secondly, there is a blanket ban on all Weasley Wizard Wheezes, yes Mr. Weasleys this applies to you too." Fred, James and Luis all chuckled. "You can see a long list of banned items hanging on Mr. Welch, our caretaker's office door. No magic should be used out of class in the corridors. That's all. Goodnight"

There was a bustle as students began to get up.

A tall guy with dark hair stood up and said, "First years follow me, keep up. I will not slow down and I don't care if you get lost" a blonde girl grabbed his arm and Al noticed the badges on their robes.

All of the first years got up and followed them down towards the dungeons.

The prefect stopped in front of a stone wall. "Sanguis Vitam" The door opened up. "Remember the past word, I'm not going to repeat it" the prefect boy said and he walked into the common room.

"My name is Dylan Higgs, this is Belinda and we're you're fifth year prefects. Over there on those chairs are the six year prefects Ari and Ophelia."

"Don't call me Ari" a burly blonde guy said, "It's Ariston. And first years listen up. These chairs are reserved for sixth and seven years only so I don't want to catch any of you brats in them."

"Go easy on them, they're still young" Ophelia said.

Ariston scoffed.

"Back to what I was saying" Dylan said. "Last year's batch of newbies were crap"

"Hey!" a second year shouted from the couches.

"Don't hey me, Walter, I've seen your test scores. The giant squid could've gotten a better score. So in order to keep true to the greatness that is Slytherin you little shits better not slack off. You're only job is to earn points as you can. If you want to be on the Quidditch team Rex is holding tryouts the day after tomorrow. Don't bother showing up, if you don't have a broom. Nextly, if you are going to break the rules then you better not get caught. Did I miss anything Belinda?"

The girl, who was still leaning on his arm, said "No baby, I think you said it all."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Girls follow Belinda, she'll show you to your rooms. Guys follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aberration**

_**I don't own any characters or places you may recognize**_

**Chapter 2:**

Aria arrived with a letter from Harry in the early hours of the morning. The other boys in the Slytherin dorm had yet to awaken. It took Al a moment to figure out how to open the window, they were underground after all, to let Aria in.

_Dear Al,_

_I got your letter. We will record this prophecy like we restored all of the rest. I'm looking into the details although it seems pretty direct to me. I have a lot of theories but I don't want you to think about it. I've contacted McGonagall beforehand and she knows about your abilities and I'm sure she has warned the teachers as well incase you ever make another prophecy while in class. Perhaps I shall have another talk with Mr. Cambridge again. Lily and mum miss you already. I do too. Tell us all about your new friends and what house you're sorted into. Did you sit with someone cool on the train? I sat with Ron and look now we're best friends for life. Do your best not to dwell on things out of your control. Have an awesome school year. Oh and you might want to get a map on your first week of school or befriend someone older, it's easy to get lost. But then again getting lost is how you discover all the cool secret short cuts. Here I am rambling. Aria is looking at me irritatedly. I guess she can't wait to get back to her owner. I miss you._

_-Love Dad_

Al read the letter twice. He felt embarrassed that teachers knew about his 'fits'. It wasn't something he wanted spread around. He wondered if there was a map of Hogwarts and how big it must be to cover the whole school.

Al went through his rucksack. He found a packet of owl treats that he gave to Aria and he hoped she wouldn't be too tired to make another journey. Then he pulled out ink and a quill.

He quickly wrote about being sorted in Slytherin and meeting Scorpius and the other guys in his dorm. He kept it short and then said he'd right again with a better story to tell. Signing his name lazily, Al sent the letter off with Aira.

There was only one shower. That meant they all had to share. Al took a quick shower and got dressed in his school robes. Some of his roommates were waking up as he left the dorm.

Al probably should have waited to walk with another first year. He wondered if he could remember where the Great Hall was. The Prefects didn't seem like they'd take well to anyone who asked for help. They seemed to value independence. Well Al could get with that. He liked being independent at times. It only took him five minutes and one wrong turn to find the Great Hall. It was already packed with students and some teachers sat at the high desk.

Al made his way towards the Slytherin table however he was stopped by James.

"Al, what the hell?"

"What?"

"You got sorted into Slytherin"

"I know, I was there"

"How did that happen?"

Al shrugged. "I don't know, the hat said I was ambitious"

"Shite, you little fucker, why couldn't you be more noble like me?" James punched him playfully in the shoulder.

Al rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder. "Because your ego is so huge that there is no room for anyone else"

James laughed. "You got jokes little brother. Make sure you stay that way. We wouldn't want you turning evil on us"

Al rolled his eyes. "Slytherins aren't evil. And they didn't tie anyone up to the Whomping Willow like you said they would."

"Give it a week"

"Whatever."

"See you later. Oh and I already wrote to mum and dad so you don't have to"

"I already wrote too"

"Andor is faster than Aira" James said talking about his eagle owl.

"Bet you five galleons they get my letter first"

"You're on."

They shook on it, trying to squeeze each other's hands and then said bye and headed to their respective tables.

"Making friends with Gryffindors already?" a girl with long wavy black hair and light blue eyes asked as Al sat down.

"He's my brother" Al said.

"Brothers in rival houses. This'll be interesting" the girl said flipping her hair.

Al wasn't sure what would be so interesting about it so he just shrugged.

"My name is Zara Zanibi. My little twerp of a cousin, Scorpius, is in your year. In a few years if you're ever looking for some fun come find me" she said with a wink before she walked away and sat at the other end of the table with a couple of fourth years.

Scorpius chose that moment to arrive. "Was that Zara? I swear she lives to embarrass me. Don't believe anything she says."

The other boys in the dorm names were James, Tyler, and Kobe. They all seemed cool although Kobe was a bit stuck up. The girls in their class names are Candace, Elvira, Cassandra, and Melisandre. Melisandre and Cassandra were the divas while Candace and Elvira were more down to earth.

Al made friends with a couple of people from different houses as well. It was easy to make friends in Gryffindor. Rose kept introducing him to people. Plus they all had classes together. The classes were okay not too hard, not too easy, although History of Magic was dreadfully boring.

It didn't even take a week for a competition to start between Rose and Scorpius. Both wanted to be top of their class. It led to crazy competitions like who can find their research first in the library or who added more inches to an assignment. Al usually ignored both of them when they got like that. It made for good laughs because sometimes Rose got a bit of a temper and Scorpius would just roll his eyes and wait for her to finish yelling at him. Then he say something snarky like "done yet?" causing Rose to go into a rant again. They might not have noticed it but Al thought they acted a lot like Ron and Hermione Weasley. Well if Ron were into academics.

Scorpius tried out for the Quidditch team. He had Olivia smuggle in his broom. Al was impressed and wondered why he didn't get on of his cousins to smuggle in a broom for him. It was a pretty dumb rule that first years couldn't own a broom. It's understandable that not all first years would know how to ride a broom, but then there was some people like Al who learned how to fly before he learned how to walk.

Both Scorpius and Al thought that the DragonFire was the best broom ever made, but neither parent was willing to buy the broom for them. Instead Scorpius made the house team flying on his Thunderbolt Limited Ghost Edition. As far as brooms goes it was a pretty good one. Scorpius wasn't the only person who make a house team. James wouldn't stop bragging to everyone on how he was now playing center chaser.

Time was flying by quickly. Al had just gotten used to not getting lost on his way to classes when Halloween decorations began to appear all over the castle. Maybe it was the floating Jack-O-Lanterns or the walking skeletons that liked to follow students to class, but something about the aura of the school was making it harder and harder for Al to fall asleep.

He got up in the middle of the night again. Figuring it was like restless leg syndrome he got up. He was careful not to wake any of his roommates he slipped out of the room.

"Sneaking out?"

Al turned at the sound. He didn't think anyone would be in the common room, it was after midnight after all. Didn't anyone sleep here? It was the prefects Ariston and Ophelia. From their messy appearance Al figured they were snogging in front of the fire.

"Um,..I was going for a walk, I couldn't sleep" Al said. He hadn't had many interactions with the prefects and that was just way he wanted to keep it. The prefects were big on not bringing shame to the house. Just last week a second year got yelled at for accidentally knocking over an acidic potion in class that sent ten kids to the hospital wing. The prefects were harder on that second year than the teachers were.

"If you make a right and follow the path of the torches you'll see a giant picture of fruit. It's the hidden door to the kitchens. Tickle the pear to get in. Bring me back a flask of butterbeer while you're out taking a walk. Try not to get caught."

Al paused for a second as if waiting for more instructions. When none came he gave a simple "Okay" and left the common room.

It wasn't as dark as Al thought it would be. Then again all the torches along the wall were lit.

Al was never afraid of Halloween things before. It was a wizard's holiday after all. Maybe it was something else, like homesickness. This was the longest amount of time he has spent away from Godric's Hollow.

A rustling noise sounded causing Al to pause. He looked around but didn't see anyone. Shaking his head, he knew he was just psyching himself out. He continued walking towards the kitchens and then he heard it again, this time followed by footsteps.

Not sure if it was another student or the caretaker Al began to run.

"Quick in here" a ghost in ruffles called to him as he pointed to a wall.

Al pushed on the wall and was surprised it was a secret door. Al looked around the room that he entered. It was another dungeon. It was dimly lit but Al could see tables with platters of food on it. He briefly wondered how long the food had been sitting out because it smelled really putrid.

"Thanks, for the save" Al said.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington" the ghost said, "I'm the Gryffindor ghost. I was a good friend of your fathers. He always came to me whenever he needed ghostly advice. I must say I was surprised when you weren't sorted into Gryffindor."

"You aren't the only one." Al muttered.

Footsteps could be heard louder now, and there were two sets.

"I got you!" a wheezy voice yelled and there was the sound of something falling.

Al peeked out of the door and saw a small girl on the ground and the elderly caretaker running towards her.

"I should do something" Al said and he started to reveal himself.

"Wait. I'll do it. I did the same thing for your father once. It was marvelous." Sir Nicholas smiled hugely causing his head to wobble and then he ascended up into the ceiling.

"Little first year out of bed past curfew. I can give you a weeks work a detention. Two if I add in the fact that I had to chase you for five minutes" the caretaker snivelled.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from above.

The caretaker straightened. "More students out of bed? This is my lucky night. Stay put. I'll be back in a moment."

Al waited for the caretaker to take off before leaving his hiding spot and going to the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked. her. Her face was half hidden behind her long black hair.

When the girl didn't reply, Al realized she couldn't. The caretaker froze her. Al wondered if that was fair that adults should be using magic on kids. He'd write to his parents about that. For now he had to try and think of the counter curse.

"Finite" he said pointing his wand. Nothing happened. Feeling rushed. Al did not want to be caught. He feared his prefects more than the senile old caretaker. "Finite Incantatem!" This time the spell worked and Al could see the girl visibly relax.

"Thank you" she said so quietly, Al wasn't sure he heard it.

"Come one, we have to get out of here before he comes back." Al took her hand and pulled her up. Without letting her go he pulled her all the way to the portrait of fruit.

Al tickled the pear until it laughed and turned into a doorknob.

"That's so cool" the girl spoke and Al pulled them into the room.

He didn't let go of her hand until they were safely behind the shut door.

"I think we'll be safe here for a while."

Both of them looked around the kitchens. I looked a lot like the great hall, and that's when Al realized they were standing right under the Great Hall. There was a fireplace and a lot of pots and pans hanging off the walls. The tables were exactly like they were above.

"Does sir and miss want something to eat?"

The two looked down to see a small house elf at their feet. He had huge ears and he was wearing a weird wool hat that barely covered his little head.

"Is there any butterbeer?" Al asked. He had never had the drink before and he thought they didn't serve it at the school. There only seemed to be pumpkin juice during meal time.

"Yes. Blizzy will get sir a butterbeer. Anything for the miss?"

"Um…" the girl looked around nervously. "no thank you."

The elf looked sad. "Are you sure?" it said in the most pathetic voice.

Al felt bad, "Why don't you get her some hot cocoa, it's chilly out and she's not wearing a robe."

"Good idea sir" Blizzy said and he took off.

"Sorry" Al said, "He looked so sad I had to send him to do something.

"That's okay. And you're right it is chilly. I didn't realize I was going to leave the Ravenclaw tower until I had already left it." The two of them walked towards the tables and took a seat nearest the fireplace.

"My name is Albus, by the way, but everyone calls me Al."

"I know," the girl replied. "You were ahead of me in the sorting ceremony. Everyone seemed so shocked you were sorted into Slytherin they didn't even notice me."

Al winced.

"Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. Besides it made it a bit easier for me. I don't like it when a lot of people look at me, so I was kind of glad they were all looking at you instead. My name is Lux by the way."

"Glad to be of service" Al said good naturedly.

The two of them talked. Now that Al knew she was a first year he wondered why he never saw her in class. Did she skip or did he just not notice? Al figured it was the latter.

"So you were sleepwalking?" Al asked.

Lux shrugged. "I guess that makes me weird, doesn't it."

"I bet a lot of people sleepwalk. It doesn't mean you're weird" Al replied.

Blizzy had came back with their drinks. Without even having to be asked Blizzy had put the butterbeer in a flask instead of a glass.

"I know a couple of people who would disagree" Luz continued.

"Girls from your dorm?" Al asked. "Ignore them. Everyone knows Ravenclaw girls are stuck up."

Lux snorted. "So what does that make me?"

"Different."

"So how did you find out about the kitchens? You go on late night strolls often?"

Al shook his head. "I couldn't sleep. I think I might be home sick. A prefect caught me about to leave the common room so he told me to bring him back some butterbeer."

"Oh, that explains why you're not drinking it. At least your prefect seems cool. The Ravenclaw prefects would have given me a detention."

"Even Victorie?"

"The head girl? Yes definitely. She's very strict about the rules. You called her by her first name do you know her?"

"Yes, she's my cousin."

"Oh"

"I have a lot of them. You haven't heard of my family?"

"No should I have."

Al shrugged. "I guess. I'm from a big family and a lot of the adults are famous. My mum and Aunt Angelina used to play Professional Quidditch. My Uncles George and Ron run a joke shop. My dad is head auror and my Uncle Percy is going to run for Minister of Magic."

"Whoa, sounds like you come from a big family."

"You have no idea. We all get together for the holidays it's…" It took Al a second to the the math in his head, "twenty seven of us at my Gramps and Nana's house that only has like five bedrooms."

"Wow that sounds pretty crowded. At my place it's just me, mum and dad."

"You don't have any siblings? How lucky."

"Having siblings can't be all that bad" Lux replied.

"You only say that because you're not related to my siblings. James….I'm sure you've seen James. He's short but with a giant head and giant ego to match. He's been walking around a lot lately bragging about how he's made the Quidditch team."

"Ah, I've seen him around. He spilled this green goo on the stairs a couple of weeks ago that melted them causing a block up and I was late to Charms class because of it."

"Yes. That's my brother James. He's a prankster. I guess you could say it runs in the family. If you ever see him and my cousin Fred walking together with big smiles on their faces that means they pulled off another prank."

The two of them continued to talk until they realized how late it was getting and then they decided to go back to their common rooms so they wouldn't get caught. Al offered to walk her all the way up to the Ravenclaw tower, but she said she'd do just fine on her own.

"A deathday party?" Scorpius asked.

It was Halloween and Al had just received an invitation to a party from Sir Nicholas and he was inviting his friends.

"Yeah, it's like his 525th anniversary of his death or something like that" Al said.

"Who celebrates the day they died?" Rose asked.

"Someone who didn't have a proper beheading. Can you imagine how much that would suck? Maybe that's why he likes to remember the day" Scorpius said, "If it were me. I'd probably would want to forget all about it."

"That's one thing I'll have to agree with you on" Rose said. "But I suppose it would be cool to see how ghost party. Is it any different from a regular party?"

Al remembered the rotting smell he smelt in the dungeons. "I don't think they'd have food for us there so we should probably go to the feast first."

"Cool. I didn't want to miss my first Hogwarts feast" Rose said.

"You didn't miss your first feast. There was a feast on our first day" Scorpius corrected.

"Well, I meant my first Halloween feast" Rose said as if it was obvious.

"Sure you did."

Al rolled his eyes at the pair. The trio was heading towards their first class together, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Al was ignoring his friends and that's when he noticed Lux walking by with her head held down. Figuring his friends wouldn't even notice if he walked away Al decided to go say hi.

Lux wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into Al.

"Omph. Oh, sorry" Lux looked up and saw who it was. "Oh Al, sorry about that."

"That's okay" Al said noticing her bloodshot eyes. "Sleep walking again?"

Lux rolled her eyes. "No. I haven't been getting much sleep at all lately."

"Why not?"

Lux shrugged."Studying."

Al frowned. "It's not like we have exams or anything coming up. You should take a break. What are you doing today after the feast?"

"I don't know going to the library?"

"Wrong. You're going with me to a party."

Lux frowned. "I don't know. I'm not exactly a party girl."

"Me either."

Lux rolled her eyes again.

"I'm serious."

"Good so am I. Nine O'clock I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall. Don't worry. I won't take advantage of you I invited Rose and Scorpius too."

Al suddenly wondered if it were okay to invite other people to Nick's party. Then he figured what the hell, he didn't want to be the only living person at the party.

"Al! What are you doing?" Rose called.

"Nine O'clock. Don't be late" Al said to Lux and then he rejoined his friends.

When they got to Defense and Professor Thomas announced a pop quiz, Al thought he probably should be doing more studying himself.

Al was right in thinking that there wouldn't be any food at the death day party at least nothing edible. It was actually kind of awkward. A lot of ghost paid attention to them because they were alive and asking sad and depressing questions. Then to top it all off the party was interrupted by a bunch of headless men who started doing party tricks that all the ghost except for Nick loved. Figuring they had seen enough awkwardness for fifteen minutes the quartet left the party. Since most of the students were still at the feast they used this time to try and find hidden passageways throughout the castle.

It probably would've gone better if Scorpius and Rose didn't argue the whole time about the possible reasons why the school would have hidden passageways.

"Are they always like this?" Lux asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Al replied.

Halloween past and the next big thing was Quidditch. The first match of the season, Slytherin vs Gryffindor. It was at times like this that reminded Professor Longbottom of the old rivalry between houses. Most of the school year all the houses seemed peaceful, except right before Quidditch matches. Just yesterday Damien Higgs, a Slytherin chaser, was hit with a sponge-knee curse that made it impossible to walk. An hour later Brent Peakes, Gryffindor keeper, was sent to the hospital wing because someone slipped him some Shrinking Solution and he turned into the size of a house elf. This was just the first in a series of attacks set to sabotage the other team's players. Of course none of the teachers actually caught anyone doing these things, so there was no one to be reprimanded. The mini battles would continue until the the match was played.

This made Scorpius kind of nervous since it would be his very first match. Al agreed to stick by his side, strength in numbers and all that. They didn't see a lot of Rose these days since the two houses weren't talking. You never know when an innocent bystander might get hit.

The two of them were walking back from the Great Hall when they heard someone say an incantation behind them. Both boys ducked as a red light flew over their head. They turned quickly and hid behind a corner.

"Crap, do you know how to block curses?" Al asked.

"Yeah, don't get hit in the first place" Scorpius countered.

Al wanted to laugh. "Think the coast is clear?"

Scorpius peaked his head around the corner and narrowly avoided another spell.

"I'm taking that as a no" Al muttered. "Know any good counter curses?"

"Run?"

"Run it is."

They ended up taking the long way around but they made it safely to their dormitory.

"We need to have a dueling club or something for younger students" Al said gasping on his bed. They literally ran the whole way back to their dorms. Luckily enough it was only one floor down.

"I asked my dad to teach me how to duel. He didn't think I'd need it" Scorpius said.

It was odd, he didn't often talk about his home life.

"Mine tried to teach me a couple of years ago, but he was getting too technical. I guess all aurors are like that."

"We could always study spells in the library and create a dueling club of our own."

"That's cool. We'll need a teacher to back it up, I think Professor Thomas would go for it."

"It's got to be better than Defense classes. Are we just going to read from the book all year?"

Al shrugged. "I guess they don't think first years are ready to use magic? I don't know it's not like we don't use magic in Charms or Transfiguration."

"They probably don't want us dueling in the hallways."

The next day the boys forgot all about their dueling club as they focused on the match.

It was definitely one of the dirtiest Al had ever seen. Bloody noses, temper tantrums, broken beater's bats, crashes, too many fouls to count. The sound of the whistle blowing at the sight of a foul was quickly becoming irritating. Did Scorpius just try to jump on the other seeker's broom?

"This isn't normally how a match goes, is it?" Lux asked.

Al jumped. He didn't even notice when Lux came and sat by him, he was so into the game.

"No."

Both winced as the Gryffindor keeper took a bludger to the head.

"That should be illegal" Lux muttered.

"It is."

There it goes. The piercing sound of the whistle as Gryffindor was awarded two penalty shots.

Not liking that their keeper got injured Gryffindor retaliated by having one of their chasers crash into the enemy keeper and claiming it was an accident. A penalty shot was awarded to Slytherin.

The game continued on long past lunch time and the hunger was making many students in the crowd grow impatient. Mostly it was the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs who were ready to bail. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were trying to out chant each other.

"Are you okay, you keep holding your head?" Lux asked.

"I get headaches, easily" Al replied. "I'm fine. I have a potion in my room I can take."

"You sure. This crowd can't be helping. We can probably leave and come back and the match will still be going on."

Al grinned, "It's okay. I can stick it out."

"WHAT'S THAT? IT LOOKS LIKE MALFOY HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH. HE SURE SEES SOMETHING KIRKE HASN'T SEEN. IT IS. SCORPIUS MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. THE GAME ENDS 340-280!"

The Gryffindors groaned as the Slytherins cheered.

"There's bound to be a party in our common room, you should come" Al said. He had to repeat it twice due to the noise.

"That's okay. Are you sure you should be going to a party, with a headache?"

"I'll be fine. You should come."

"You do remember the last party you invited me to?" Lux teased. "I think I'll pass."

"You don't know what you're missing."


End file.
